Sing Me A Song
by treena89
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Bella found out she was with child. Close to 100 years later, Bella and some other Favs are in a band together and they are the hottest thing around. Can Edward and Bella work everything out, Will she want him back? Will the Bands Manager Allow her to get married in the middle of a tour? Find out the problems they encounter on tour with Black as Night
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight Just like to write stories, Yes this is a band member story, not sure how far it will go but I do have a bunch of chapters done and working on more. I would like to hear how you would like this story to go. Read and Review, let me know what you think, I have been working on this for a while. I have put the songs name as well as the real artist with every song so you can find them. I have of course changed a line here and there and the band members and male and female so of course not every song will sound completely the same in my story as they do in real life so that being said, that band does sing a little bit of everything. I hope you enjoy.  
**  
Alice POV;

We have just moved back to Forks after 95 years of being away. You would think this would be a sad time for us but we have all returned to being a family together and what place better to start than were it all fell apart in the first place.

Everyone has basically unpacked, dusted and washed every surface in the house. Emmett was watching MTV, Jasper was reading some History book marking away inside it, correcting it as he said, Rosalie was putting her garage together, Esme and Carlisle were of course putting his office space together, Edward was sulking in his room. I'm almost surprised he hasn't spent all his time at Charlie's and Bella's gravesite.

Edward kind of went crazy for a while and kind of hid in a cave for 50 years trying to starve himself to death. Well it didn't work very well. You can tell a piece of himself if missing. The other half of his soul is missing, but he made to choice to leave her.

Once I finally figured out where he was because it took years for him to make a decision. We all went to him and convinced him it's been enough time. Maybe we can go and see what kind of life she did live and any children she left behind.

The sad part of all of this is, she died the gravestone said. Her father and mother must have known something or she had said some wishes of what to put on her stone. We haven't figured all of the details out yet, but her name was;

Isabella Marie Masen Swan

Born 1995 – Died 2014

Eternidad en vivo con el corazón roto

(Live eternity with a broken heart)

I figure she had asked her mother a head of time. From what I have been able to gather is that she died of a broken heart. She never finished high school. Her body shut down as if it was in constant pain. She was seeing doctors and they were giving her medication, but she refused to talk to anyone about what had gone on inside her relationship. She had contestant nightmare wear she would scream out from Edward not to leave.

The whole thing is very sad because if Edward could he would have been the same way. Instead he held himself up inside a cave and just sat there thinking about Bella for years, never moving, never eating, just thinking.

"Holy Fuck…..Jasper are you seeing this?" Emmett's voice literally jumped 3 octaves. His hand was waving really fast towards the tv.

"It can't be….. Alice, Please say it can't be?" My husband's voice had gone 3 octaves higher. What had these boys scared?

I turned my head towards the tv and screamed so loud that everyone else came running into the living room, even Edward.

"What? What's going on?" Everyone's shouting, looking between the 3 of us. All we can do is point to the TV, when Rosalie walks over and unmutes it. The song looks for the most part to be just starting so we all listen and watch as a 19 year old looking Bella walks around in a white tight wife beater for women and white tight under wear swinging a sludge hammer, next thing we know she is naked swinging on a wrecking ball. You can't really see anything except her naked side, but that's enough to start Edward growing and whimpering all at the same time.

(Wrecking Ball Song, written by Miley Cyrus) (I basically figured that should be the same as the real music video)

Wrecking Ball;

We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

As the song came to an end, they switched back to the tv show host.

"That just might have been the newest song By Isabella from Black as Night, Wrecking Ball. She is still refusing to say who her newest album was inspired by. There is a lot of hurt and heart ache in this new album. 20 year old Isabella is the hottest new thing to hit the shelves and concert's and I'm not just talking about her body either, she is always sold out and no one even knows a things about her. She refuses interviews and doesn't wish to sell her personal story. The only thing we know for sure is she is from Washington State. We also know for sure that Masen is not her real last name but Isabella is her birth name. She is still refusing to give up any information about herself."

"Her new Album's name is "Eterno" Which means "Everlasting" in Latin, has been flying off the shelves like chocolate at Easter time." He sticks his hand out and acts like he is spinning the camera for effects. Like really this show is horrible and Emmett watches this for fun. It's a bad 80's knock off show.

"Why don't we play one of her classic's from her first CD "Sin Ti" which of course if Latin "Without you"

(Wide Awake, Written by Katy Perry) (I figured the music video should be Bella running through the woods in parts and the band playing in the Forks high school parking lot with Bella Singing.)

Wide Awake;

(The video starts out with Bella driving what looks like her old orange truck up to forks high school, the sun is just going down and the sky is a light blue with orange going through it, a really good looking , huge native looking man is sitting in the passenger seat. There is a drum set and 2 others in the back of the truck. She pulls the truck to a stop in the middle of the parking lot. The band gets ready to start playing, setting up their entire instrument's. Bella gets out of the truck and I swear that is the same blue dress we sent her to prom in. She reaches back into the truck and grabs a flash light, slamming her door shut and she starts to head towards the school. Once she pulls the doors open she takes a look down the hallway and slowly starts to walk and sing.)

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong

(Shows the band outside, the drumming is in the back all set up playing, the good looking native is on the hood playing his guitar and the really young cute boyish native looking kid was standing on the ground at the side of the truck playing his guitar. The sky had gone dark and the stars were out ever where. It really was beautiful to watch. It switches back to her, it looks like she is walking toward to old biology room.)

I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long  
(Bella is in complete dark, only light you see is from her flash light. She looks like she is looking for something while singing, she looks so sad. Her normal bright brown eyes are so dull and don't look normal. When she reaches the class room she opens the room, she opens the door and there is nobody there but a bright light happens then we are in the woods with her looking around, all of a sudden she takes off running, still singing. She looks scared as if she is being chased by something. They make it looks scary as if she is.)

[Pre-Chorus]  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

(She seems to come to the edge of a cliff, she stops and looks down, then looks behind her, all you see is what looks like a women with fiery bright redish/orangish hair, her hair reminds me of Victoria's, running towards her getting ready to jump, Bella just smiles and jumps falling)

[Chorus]  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9  
(It looks like Bella lands on a crisp white sheeted bed, covered in deep red rose petals, she stands up brushing off her dress and starts walking towards the door.)  
I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo

(All of a sudden she walks out to the parking lot of forks high school, walking towards the band that's playing away, she jumps up on to the tail gate of the truck and picks up a mic walking past the dummer and climbing up on top of the cab and starts singing with the band.)

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

[Pre-Chorus]  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

[Chorus]  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go)  
I'm Falling from cloud 9

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm not blind anymore...  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

[Chorus]  
Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (Yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm Falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

(The band and Bella were amazing to watch playing in the parking lot, The video was like a story almost if you knew her. I was betting of the fact it told more than she wanted people to know. She might not tell them verbally but if you watch her video's and listen to her words Bella is telling you about her life. I am betting on Bella's a vampire and Victoria changed her.)

"That was "Wide Awake" one of her greatest hits. One of her first songs and it took off like nothing, nobody has ever released. It seems that everyone wants a piece of her. No matter you age she sings music for everyone and all types, she sing's country, pop/rock, soft rock, hard rock, piano man rifts, rap, she has a song in every for everyone out there. One of her most loved songs was written for her father that passed away not to long away she told reporters in a interview last year when she released the song. Here's "A Father's Love" this song has never been placed on a CD. She says she keeps it close to her heart and only plays it in loving memory of him."

(A Fathers Love (The only way he knew how), Written by, High Valley, yes I did change a few words in this song and one whole verse. Hope you like it.)  
(The video starts out what looks like Bella old house and the whole band standing with her looking at the house, the 2 native boys both each push a shoulder one at a time and she smiles at them and wipes what looks like a single tear away and they start to walk up the stairs and she pick up the hidden key under the hidden brick in the wall and softly chuckles to herself then opens the door and starts to walk in with the band members on her tail. The guys walk into the living room and grab there instrument's, the house look the exact same. Bella heads for the stairs and starts walking up to what looks like her dad's room and starts to look around softly running her fingers along pictures and her father's things, then she lays on his bed and starts to sing)

For the longest time I guess I thought  
He didn't give a damn  
Hard to read hard to please  
hardly ever around

Yeah that was my old man  
On the day I showed up for high school  
It was nothing new  
We never had that heart-to-heart  
He had too much to do

(As the video went on they started showing pictures of Bella and her dad and also the band members growing up, they must have all been from Forks.)

[Chorus:]

He gave me my first truck  
He checked the air in my tires  
The belts and all the spark plug wires  
Said "Tell me when's the last time  
You had this oil changed"  
And as I pulled out the drive  
Heading to my first day,

He said "Be sure and call your mom sometime"  
And I didn't hear it then  
But I hear it now  
He was saying "I love you"  
(He was saying "I love you") (The Native good looking guy was now sitting on the side of the bed singing with Bella, playing his guitar)  
The only way he knew how

(They were showing pictures of the Band and a Brand new house, pictures of Charlie, the band and other people that we didn't know.)

120000 miles  
Six years down the road  
A brand new life and a brand new Man  
We'd just bought our first home  
When he finally came to visit  
I thought he'd be so proud  
He never said he liked the place  
He just got his tool belt out

And put new locks on the doors  
Went back and forth to the hardware store  
Said "Come and hold this flashlight"  
As he crawled beneath the sink  
And "These old wires ain't up to code"  
And "That circuit box is gonna overload"  
And I didn't hear it then  
But I hear it now  
He was saying "I love you"  
The only way he knew how

I had gone missing around my 27 Birthday  
My father, bless the man  
He never stopped, He never gave up  
Even to this day, my old man Still has  
That damn old truck of mine  
I knew what was next  
Just like he always does  
He would always stand out there  
At night and check over  
Just in case I ever came back

He checked the air in my tires  
The belts and all the spark plug wires  
Said "Tell me when's the last time  
You had this oil changed"  
He kept that truck and ran her into the ground  
I knew what he was doing He was saying I love you  
He was saying I love you  
The only way he knew How

"Okay, People that was her song "A Fathers Love", I hope everyone has enjoyed our show, that seems to be our whole half our gone. I have save her other new song for last today. All her other ones will be released on the new world tour they are just starting now, the cd will be released on the first day of the tour which is in 4 days here in the states is where they will be starting. In New York, At Madison Square Gardens, the show has been sold out for weeks now. Good luck to those who have tickets and lets hope many you tube video's show up for those that don't here's her new single "True Love" She refuses to say who its wrote for except she did release a statement saying "It was wrote for a bunch of couple friends of mine that I have watched over the years, they all have true love". Well here it is "True Love" hope you enjoy it as much as I did.)

(True Love; written by pink.)

( Shows the band on a concert stage getting ready, looks to be there spouse and kids all playing right below the stage. Bella walks over to the piano and sits down and starts to play and sing while watching the kids play)

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it baby

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you

(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you

(By the end of the song a little boy with Edwards redish hair and bright vibrant green eyes, is sitting beside Bella smiling watching her fingers move over the keys. When she finish playing she looks down and smiles at the boy, they reach out to each other and squeeze each other really hard in a hug smiling and it fades to black.)

Esme reaches out and mutes the TV again and everyone quiet but I have to say it,

"Is it just me or was that so Rose and Emmett" And everyone breaks into laughter except Edward.

"Is this real, like she looked flawless, yet she was always flawless, she looks…." He breaks off he can't even say it.

"Vampire…." Carlisle supplies for him and all you hear is Edwards heart broken whimper through the house.

"I'm going to call and see if I can get us all tickets to that show in New York, I don't care if it says sold out, Money talks , Bullshit walks and is shit out of luck for a concert, I know I can get us tickets. I just realised that Bella's future is completely black, I can't see her I can see us packing and leaving but once we hit New York it goes black, there is a reason it's not bad, It's a power that is keeping me from seeing, she must not want me to see or something." I dash up the stairs with Jasper on my tail, heading toward my computer to start getting the tickets and plane tickets ready.

"Call a service agency and have the New York house opened up for us. We will send our stuff there but we are going to go straight to the concert hall, We only arrive in town and hour before the show starts so a little early wont matter, they say this show will be crazy she is releasing a crap load of her new songs, and playing a ton of new ones."

"Yes darling, I just hope the emotions of the fan population keeps under control, somewhat, even though I know that impossible."

By the next morning we had everything in a "good to go" sort a way. Everything was packed up and we had the house in the process of closing it down until we could return. If I have my way, I will be touring around with my best friend, I know Jasper and Emmett want to rock it out with Bella and I know the fan based girl population will have a field day with our men. I just hope Bella is happy to see us. I miss my best friend so much.

As the day wears on we are all packed up and ready to go, I tell them all that we are driving, will give us something to do to kill the time until the concert. We are in the 15th row dead center I hope she doesn't recognize us right away but I'm pretty sure she will. I really don't know what to expect as we all pile into our cars. I'm surprised when Edward gets into our parents car and he is shaking, He is scared of losing her for a second time, Well he should be, he through her away the first time and by the looks and sounds of it, she never stopped loving him or gave us on any of us.

Don't worry Bella, were on our way and you will be able to give us trouble when we get there, but we are never leaving your side again. I can tell everyone has made that decision.

We all hit the high way at excessive speeds, wonder who's going to win this race with the undefeated Edward not driving. I really don't know we all go black coming into New York so I really can't see the out come. Okay now, I am really not happy with this whole "blocking Alice's power" thing anymore, it was cute at first, just annoying now. Arggg


	2. Chapter 2 - The Band

Bella's POV

We had just arrived here in New York a few hours ago, I always made sure that we only traveled after 7 pm so we always arrived in the cover of dark, we only performed in the cover of dark, I'm just thankful no one has ever questioned us to much, we tell them none of their business and glare at them and they drop the questions, I have done a few day time benefit concerts but of course I make sure the day time weather is a place like forks, can't be sparkling in front of my fans. I just don't think they would understand.

I guess you are wondering what happened to me and who all these crazy guys that are around me driving me crazy. Well first my main best friend and main guitar man Jacob Black, He has been with me since he left, and yes he did leave me pregnant but that I will tell you about soon, my bass guitar man in my brother Seth, yes my dad married Sue 2 years after he left, my drummer is probably a bit of a shocker to everyone. He helped saved my life, after he endangered it of course.

You see the story is Victoria was after me for avenging her mate's death. She then turned a man named Riley to help her. Little did she know he actually knew my father? Gotten into a little trouble here and there, nothing big, petty stuff but still in a small town who do you deal with, the one and only Charles Swan. So when they show up at my house and he takes one look around and realizes he's here to kill the man daughter that helped him get on a good path and into college, he turned and helped me, but it was too late, I had already started fighting with her. Which shocked him even more, now yes she was kicking my ass, you see I'm only half vampire. My body went through certain changes when I was pregnant with my son Masen. Yes Edward and I had Sex before he left; the night of my birthday that was my last wish to him, the next day he left me, neither of us knew I was pregnant. Riley realized what was going on and turned on Victoria and ripped her apart.

It took a good few weeks for me to understand, but once I did. He apologized so much and begged on his knees for forgiveness that he didn't know what he was doing; I couldn't stop my forgiveness from coming to him. I showed him the Cullen way of life as we all call it. Once he had mastered the new way of life we headed towards town, before we could make it to town, the wolves stopped us and that's how I found out that Jacob Black was a wolf, along with my brother Seth. They all wanted to destroy us, Riley was to knew and dangerous to the towns, no way to know we could control ourselves. By this time it had been many years since he left 9 to be exact, so I had 9 years of practices and Riley had been with her for 8 years before he met me so he had 8 and 1/2 years of life. Jacob and Seth stood up for us and took full responsibility for us. We were told to pack up and leave. So I took my son and left. I wasn't aging I looked like a 20 year old and so did Riley. So we all took off as College students traveling the world. Of course I brought Masen with us. He grows very slowly. It seems that for every 10 years he grows one year. Charlie knew I hide him to protect him. He kept my secrets knowing they were to protect us. Charlie never did figure out are secrets and in many ways that's the best for everyone.

We have had many adventures together, many years together. We figured out that if the boys stay near me they can always change and never grow up. They love it. It was a 15 years ago we were playing in a bar that a music producer begged us to come with him and play. He would give us the world and millions of dollars. I took one look at my son and figured, this was my one and only chance to get my face on TV and out in the world and maybe, just maybe the Cullen's would come find us. We started releasing albums 13 years ago, refusing to do interviews and concerts.

That all changed 5 years ago when I figured it was time for us all to get our faces out there and find out true loves.

Jacob of course found him imprint at our second concert. In a City in Canada Ontario to be exact, he met and fell in love with Nessie the moment he seen her at the bottom of the stage. He pulled her on to stage and she hasn't left his side since. She is awesome, I couldn't have picked a better love for him, she keeps him grounded and of course they have their fights, and he has written about them. At one point she even left our tours and went home, Jake was heartbroken but we all under stood that this life scared her and she needed time. It only took about 6 weeks before she showed up at our hotel saying she was sorry and wanted to talk. In that time he had wrote and written a new song and released it straight to concert, it hit You Tube of course and News and it was huge, "Cold and Empty" Sung all by him, written by him and he poured his soul into it, he told everyone it's for the love of him life, please to come back. They have 2 kids, Billy and Emma.

Seth and Riley took longer, Seth didn't find his until we went back to Forks. For a visit, a 19 year old girl named Claire, she was Sam Uleys great granddaughter. She knew all about the stories and tales so of course she knew what was happening to them. She followed us and has never left, they are perfect and cute together and I love her so much. They have 1 son, name, Samuel, Sammy for short.

Riley, found a great girl named Bree, she was 27 but looked young and they fell for each other right away, Bree was from Seattle and had been traveling around and something told her she had to go see us in concert in Italy. Riley seen her at the fence screaming for and us to sign her T-Shirt back, he at our body guard bring her over to us and well they have had the hardest relationship of all but in the end she is a half vampire like me and they have 3 wonderful children, Charlie, Steph and Rosie.

I honestly have a great life, we travel and hang out with tons of new people every night. I get to sing and dance on stage and have everyone cheering and screaming me and the rest of the guys on. The kids have everything they could ever want and get to see everything they could ever want.

I guess there is one thing missing and that would be companionship. I have tried over the years to date, the farthest I have gotten is dinner, I could never even kiss them, it felt wrong and painful. I have my friends and family, my children and nieces and nephews what more do I need.

I just miss the Cullen's so much sometimes, I long ago figured out that Edward left cause he didn't think he was good enough for me. Him and his family valued human life so much that, he couldn't take mine away for no reason. All he could see was his own selfish needs, he never saw my wants or needs, he never heard me when I told him. Never truly heard me in his heart, I just hope the music I write will truly touch his heart. That's if he ever hears it. I know he listens to everything, so I can only hope he has heard my music.

"Mommy, mommy… Look mommy…" I'm brought from my musing by my son standing at my feet dancing around, holding his guitar.

"Yes buddy, Did uncle Jake teach you a new song." He starts smiling his toothy grin. He has teeth missing, as they has started falling out, the ones coming in are much sharper and more vampire like.

I had to oddest pregnancy ever, I carried him for about 4 years before he was ready to come out. No you women that carried a baby for 9 months well I tell you, try having your body slowly changing, feel your bones break and heal, crave to drink blood and through all this you are alone. I wouldn't take any of it back I get to keep the best part of Edward forever. Masen looks and acts like a child between 8 – 10 years of age. He is really smart though but it probably helps that he has a photographic memory. He is an amazing child and I feel really bad that cause of one choice Edward made, they both have to suffer. I know for a fact that Edwards biggest dream was to be a father, to have a wife, and Masen, his biggest dream is to just do anything with his dad. He watches Riley and Seth and Jacob with their kids, even though he is always included and they treat him as if he is their own son, I can tell he feels there is something missing.

"That's great bug, you are getting really good, keep practicing and maybe you can come on stage with me one day." His smile brightens even more and I can't help the tear that slides down my cheek as he runs off. He looks so much like his father.

I look over to Jake and say "I would like to practice I'm the Greatest" He nods his head at me and begins to play.

I'm the Greatest (The greatest Baseball Player; Written by Kenny Rogers)

Little boy in a baseball hat stands in the field with his ball and bat  
Says, "I am the greatest player of them all"  
Puts his bat in his shoulder and he tosses up his ball.  
And the ball goes up and the ball comes down,  
Swings his bat all the way around  
The world so still you can hear the sound, the baseball falls to the ground.  
Now the little boy doesn't say a word, picks up his ball he is undeterred.  
Says, "I am the greatest that there has ever been"  
And he grits his teeth and he tries again.  
And the ball goes up and the ball comes down,  
Swings his bat all the way around  
The world so still you can hear the sound, the baseball falls to the ground.  
He makes no excuses he shows no fear  
He just closes his eyes and listens to the cheers.  
Little boy he adjusts his hat, picks up his ball, stares at his bat  
Says "I am the greatest when the game is on the line"  
And he gives his all one last time.  
And the ball goes up and the moon so bright  
Swings his bat with all his might  
The world's as still as still can be, the baseball falls  
And that's strike three.  
Now it's suppertime and his momma calls,  
Little boy starts home with his bat and ball.  
Says, "I am the greatest, that is a fact,  
But even I didn't know I could pitch like that!"  
Says, "I am the greatest, that is understood,  
But even I didn't know I could pitch that good!"

"That was great guys, I think it's time we release that song, it's ready, and it is great. The fans will love it and think it's cute, we dedicate it to our boys. I think we are ready lets go back stage they are going to start filling this place soon. Sound check is done." The kids all follow us back stage and we all head to the buses out back and start getting them ready for bed. We all have a nanny per trailer because we all like the girls to be there to watch. They even come out and dance with us sometime not always. We prefer to have trailer than hotels because then the kids have some sense of home. They can bring a lot more of their own personal things this way and they can always get new things to help keep their memories, even though they never forget something and trust me that's not always a good thing for a child to never forget. Just think you can't get away with anything, saying maybe later they never forget, they put something in that cart you can't sneak it back out they remember, it can be a pain in the ass most times but we wouldn't change them for anything.

It's hours later and the kids are all asleep and we are back stage getting ready to go out. I stuff the plugs in my ears and nose. I find it easier to shut my senses off otherwise its to loud and to many smells all at once.

"I think we should start tonight with Seth and Jakes 3 new Songs, Forever, Cocky and Hillbilly Stomp. I think start with some hard rock. Okay?" They all nod their heads at me. "Start with Cocky, Hillbilly Stomp, then we play Forever, then play, One More Night, Riley sings that song mostly but then Jake can do Cold and Empty, Then I'll do some singing Okay?" Again they just smile and nod their heads. "I'll figure out the next set to see where their rush levels are at. Let's get them hyped right up before we release Bad Romance Okay?" Again I get smiles and nods of their heads. All I can do I smile at them and nod my head back "Okay let's do this." Over the speakers we hear them announce us to come out and Seth starts it up on right side with Jake doing the same opposite of him left stage.

"Guess Who's Back" Seth starts talk singing. Jake starts the guitar up.  
"Hey,Hey,Hey" I sing dancing in center stage.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Concert

Alice POV

Sitting here waiting for the band to start, the crowd is pumped and hyped right up, they are screaming and chanting and cheering, they are chanting for "Black as Night" and the starter band hasn't even finished. That is really rude, yes all we want to see is for Bella to start her show but it's rude that band has worked really hard. I am just bouncing in my seat, well I think we all are even Jasper and Carlisle can't wait for the show to start.

All of a sudden the other band just stops playing and walks off stage the crowd cheers even harder and chants, well screams Black as Night, over and over, I can't believe the energy running through this crowd. I look to Jasper to see how he's doing and he's just smiling. He lends towards me and whispers to me.

"This is an awesome feeling ever one is so happy and excited and just amazing energy running around. Not one bad feel. Except Edward over there but her isn't feeling bad, he's scared and nervous she will turn him away. I think we are all scared alittle she will tell us all to fuck off." All I can do is nod my head to him he is right we are all scared about that.

All of a sudden the lights change and an announcement comes over the speakers for us to please welcome Black as Night to the stage and the crowd Explodes. The young native is first to come out followed by the really good looking native followed by the white 20 something looking cute guy and finally Bella takes the stage, the young looking boy starts to sing while the older looking native rocks the guitar on left stage, Bella is singing the female Hey,Hey,Hey in the back ground at center stage. The drummer is on a plate form at the back of the stage up higher so every can see him.

(Cocky; written by Kid Rock Not very much changed I think a couple words)

Guess who's back? Seth Sings

ha ha ha Jake laugh sings

I used to be broke,  
confused.. no joke  
Got used, smoked dope, paid dues  
Refused to give up quick,  
Now there's 10 million motherfuckers on my dick Seth sings 

So what, say how, say who Jake sings

Fuck what, fuck me, fuck you Seth sings

Come clean, you know I will  
Drink a fifth of Jim Beam and still stand still uh  
I'm the illest fool  
Cooler than the water in a swimmin' pool  
Fly like a seagul, kickin' like a mule  
More jams than a beetle from Liverpool Seth sings

I deliver fool  
Now who the fuck are you? Jake sings

I'm Kid motherfuckin' Rock from the old school  
Got more money, than Matchbox 20  
Get more ass than Mark McGrath Seth sings While pulling on his shirt

_[Chorus:]_  
They say I'm cocky, and I say What? Seth Sings  
It ain't braggin' motherfucker if ya back it up Jake Sings  
They say I'm cocky, and I say What? Seth Sings  
It ain't braggin' motherfucker if ya back it up Jake Sings

I'm from the outskirts of Detroit rock city  
A shirts, Cadillacs, big titties  
Skinny models you can keep those  
I like big corn fed mid western hoes Seth Sings

Don't you know? Talk fast, pimp slow  
Show up to black ties in t-shirts and slippers Jake Sings

Sippin' liquor, fuck models, love strippers  
Known as the big tipper with the big dipper Seth Sings

I got a queen holdin' keys to my zipper  
Fuck a real good girl, I got the baddest bitch in the world They sing together

_[Chorus]  
_They say I'm cocky, and I say What? Seth Sings  
It ain't braggin' motherfucker if ya back it up Jake Sings  
They say I'm cocky, and I say What? Seth Sings  
It ain't braggin' motherfucker if ya back it up Jake Sings

You think you got it good in Hollywood  
I got acres of land laid back in the woods Jake Sings

Holdin' shares, cool like Fonzy  
Rollin' Lake St. Clair in my 40 ft. donzy Seth Sings

You got a Bentley? Wow! Riley Sings

I got jets with wet bars and trucks with gold plows  
Bitch bow when I pimp through  
For the Kid the Rock the red, white and blue Seth Sings

Who knew the Kid would be  
Everything from old George Jones to Jay Z Jake Sings

Baby I'm sick of gettin ripped off  
So pissed 'bout to be pissed off  
Mackin' me cause you know I'm paid  
That's why I'm clapin' my gardeners and fuckin' my maids  
Nevermind my age but if we're takin' number  
15 million sold motherfucker Seth Sings the whole thing  
[Chorus]  
They say I'm cocky, and I say What? Seth Sings  
It ain't braggin' motherfucker if ya back it up Jake Sings  
They say I'm cocky, and I say What? Seth Sings  
It ain't braggin' motherfucker if ya back it up Jake sings  
[Chorus]  
They say I'm cocky, and I say What? Seth sings  
It ain't braggin' motherfucker if ya back it up Jake Sings  
They say I'm cocky, and I say What? Seth Sings  
It ain't braggin' motherfucker if ya back it up Jake Sings

The band looks think they are already sweating like they can feel the energy from the crowd. I wonder if its always this way for them, the crowd is screaming and reaching for them as they start there next song. Bella has walked up to a weird looking key board that makes funky sounds to add to the song.

(Hillbilly Stomp; Written by Kid Rock)

Im drunk again  
Exscuse the hiccup  
The redneck originator Seth Sings

Rollin in my pick up  
Truck jacked up with the 4 gold shocks  
And where i come from  
Mud flaps come in stock Jake Sings

People kid rock it  
Up and down the block  
And the hens all flock to the coup  
With the cock  
You wanna rock with me baby Seth Sings

Row it down to the swamp  
Dock your boat Jake Sings

We'll do the hillbilly stomp  
We'll do the hillbilly stomp They all sing

I like stuckies, truckers and big mesh hats  
I like large round women in loundromats  
I like to wander jack Seth sings

Like a backwoods thug  
And watch the moonshine through  
The bottom of a jug  
Huggin and kissin, with my vision all blurry  
Siftin through this world of worry  
Hurry up with love  
Please God bless  
I dont do drugs anymore  
Or any less Jake sings

I didn't start this mess on this planet  
Stop lookin at me like a bandit  
I've been chillin  
Down at the swamp  
With the folks that want  
To do the hillbilly stomp  
Do it  
We'll do the hillbilly stomp Seth Sings

Now people wanna know how to do this dance  
Lift your legs in the air like you wet your pants  
Plant your hands on the top of your butt  
And stomp around the woods  
Like your all fucked up  
Circle up the trucks  
Fire up the brush  
Utuck your shirt  
Were gonna kick some dust  
Dont two plus two it  
Or three plus three it  
Four by four to a place thats scenic  
Heat it up like some hot ham hocks cookin  
And hop to the spot where  
Where the cops arent lookin  
Bring your whole flock  
Down to the stomp  
And we can rock all night doing Jake Sings

The hillbilly stomp  
Do it  
The hillbilly stomp  
The hillbilly stomp They all sing

The songs they were singing they were awesome and so them, the crowds energy was a constant and you just lived off of it, Jasper was grinning like a mad man, even Edward was smiling but of course he couldn't take his eyes off Bella.

(Forever; Written by Kid Rock)

I'm back Seth sings  
(back) Riley sings  
the fog has lifted Seth Sings

The earth has shifted  
and raised the gifted  
You knew I'd be back  
so pack your bone And hit the road jack  
cause daddy's home Jake Sings

With the funky hot rifs  
Thick like Al Rowker  
Pumpin out hits  
Gettin chips like Oprah  
Bitch I told ya, do not hate  
Or question the music i make Seth Sings  
(uh) Riley Sings

_[chorus]_  
I make punk rock  
and I mix it with the hip hop Jake Sings  
I get you higher then a tree top  
You wanna roll with the Kid Rock Seth Sings  
I make southern rock  
And i mix it with the hip hop Jake Sings  
I got money like Fort Knox  
I'll forever been the Kid Rock Seth Sings  
Forever Riley Sings

The junkies are, still cigar puffin  
Still the same cause I ain't changed nothin  
Huffin and puffin Seth Sings

I got you rookies  
All in check doin' the redneck boogie  
The king is back to retract the whack  
Repacked my sack with a double deck pack  
Forget all that i'm still singin  
And like kids on monkey bars i'm still swingin  
Thought I got dusty  
Thought I'd get rusty  
thought I'd get rich and quit oh he must be  
Fat and ugly broke black and blue  
But I'm trim, fit, rich and I'm back for round two  
Red white and the pabst blue ribbon  
Dead right that's how I'm livin'  
Givin you more then the frauds and fakes  
They can't make the kind of music I make Jake Sings  
(uh uh) Riley Sings

_[chorus]  
_I make punk rock  
and I mix it with the hip hop Jake Sings  
I get you higher then a tree top  
You wanna roll with the Kid Rock Seth Sings  
I make southern rock  
And i mix it with the hip hop Jake Sings  
I got money like Fort Knox  
I'll forever been the Kid Rock Seth Sings  
Forever Riley Sings

The black hat is back, in original form  
The ledgible creditable inevitable storm  
Way past the norm, still misbehavin  
Finger in the air and the flag still wavin  
Young crones don't test the boss  
Cause I got this sewn like betsy ross  
You can floss and front  
You can taunt and tease  
But you can't fuck with rhymes like these  
Thumpin like a drum kit  
With rifs that split picks  
Pumpin for the kids who twist spliffs and sip fifths  
I got the gift I'm about to unwrap it  
8 ball side pocket  
8 ball in my jacket  
Pussy and blow you now how i live Seth Sings

Can't say that Kid Jake Sings

Fuck off I just did  
Watch me twirl like Earl the pearl  
Or just keep on Kid Rockin in the free world Seth sings

_[chorus]_  
I make punk rock  
and I mix it with the hip hop Jake Sings  
I get you higher then a tree top  
You wanna roll with the Kid Rock Seth Sings  
I make southern rock  
And i mix it with the hip hop Jake Sings  
I got money like Fort Knox  
I'll forever been the Kid Rock Seth Sings  
Forever Riley Sings

punk rock Seth Sings  
Forever Jake Sings  
hip hop Seth Sings  
Forever Jake Sings  
tree top Seth Sings  
Forever Jake Sings  
Kid Rock (yeahhhhhhhh!) Seth Sings

punk rock Seth Sings  
Forever Jake Sings  
Hip hop Seth Sings  
Forever Jake Sings  
southern rock Seth Sings  
Forever Jake Sings  
Kid Rock Seth sings  
Forever (yeahhhhhhhhh!) They all sing  
FOREVER! They all Yell

They start to play a song and the crowd goes wild and I hear a few say this is Riley's song he wrote to his wife. Many years ago, it's like they all know the song, I hear people scream One more night, and Riley's gonna sing. The drummer starts his thing so his name is Riley.

(One More Night; Maroon 5)

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more. Riley Sings

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die Jake and Seth sing  
That I'll only stay with you one more night Riley Sings  
And I know I said it a million times Jake and Seth Sing  
But I'll only stay with you one more night Riley sings

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. Riley Sings

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. Riley sings  
(Making me love you) Jake and Seth Sings  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Riley Sings  
(I let it all go) Jake and Seth Sings  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. Riley Sings  
(Like a tattoo, yeah) Jake and Seth Sings  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you. Riley Sings

So I cross my heart and I hope to die Jake and Seth Sing  
(Yeah) Bella Sings  
That I'll only stay with you one more night Riley Sings  
(Oh) Bella Sings  
And I know I said it a million times Jake and Seth Sings  
(Yeah) Bella Sings  
But I'll only stay with you one more night Riley sings  
(Yeah) Bella Sings

Yeah, baby, give me one more night  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night Riley Sings  
(whoa, yeah) Bella Sings  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night Riley Sings  
(oh, yeah, yeah) Bella Sings

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. Riley Sings

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Bella Sings

So I cross my heart and I hope to die Jake and Seth Sings  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh) Bella Sings  
That I'll only stay with you one more night Riley Sings  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh) Bella Sings  
And I know I said it a million times Jake and Seth Sing  
(Oh, I said it a million times) Bella Sings  
But I'll only stay with you one more night Riley Sings  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night) Bella Sings

So I cross my heart and I hope to die Jake and Seth Sings  
(yeah, yeah) Bella Sings  
That I'll only stay with you one more night Riley Sings  
(yeah, yeah) Bella Sings  
And I know I said it a million times Jake and Seth  
(yeah, yeah) Bella Sings  
But I'll only stay with you one more night Riley Sings  
(yeah, yeah) Bella Sings

I don't know, whatever. Riley Sings

All of a sudden The older looking Native grabs the Mic and starts talking.

"Hey as you most know my names Jake and well I wrote the next song for my wife many years ago, when we were still dating and she had left me to think for a while. Well I like to play this song every once and a while just to remind myself you could lose it all in a second. I love you Nessie, this is for you babe."

The band starts to play and Bella has walked over to sit at the baby grand piano they have set up on a plate form at the right side of the stage. She starts to play an it is beautiful to listen too.

(Cold and Empty; Written by Kid Rock)

Mabe I've been on the road to long  
Livin my life thru these songs  
I guess lovin a music man  
Really wasn't in your plans  
Does it matter if I'm sorry again  
And why should i apologize  
You knew all along this was my life  
You know my ins and outs  
All my fears and doubts  
Its the life I love  
But it's you I can't live without

And this whole world seems  
Cold and empty  
Someone please turn on the lights  
Lord if there's an angel you could send me  
I could use one here tonight

Now where am I supposed to go  
My only home was in your soul  
I know that I can't stay here  
And drown in a pool of tears  
Should I pack my pride  
And face this life alone

And this whole world seems  
Cold and empty  
Someone please turn on the lights  
Lord if there's an angel you could send me  
I sure could use one tonight

Mabe it's me who's cold and empty  
And in my darkness I can't see the light  
Please god if there's an angel  
You could send me  
Cause there's one missin from my life

You are my heart, you are my soul  
Wherever you are, that where i go  
You know my ins and outs  
All of my fears and doubts  
It's the life I love  
But it's you I can't live without  
Yes it's the life I love  
But it's you I can't live without  
The life I love  
The life I love  
But it's you I can't live without

The song was beautiful and besides Seth singing along with Jake at parts he sung the whole song with his soul, with as much emotion as he could pour into it.

"Okay I'm sorry I know how much you all want us to keep play but we ask for a 10 – 15 min break to change and for Isabella to get ready to do some of her new music as well as some of her older stuff."

The band walked off and in no time they were back and Bella was taking that mic and talking to everyone.  
"As you all probably have found out yes I do have a 9 year old son, named Masen Swan, I wrote this next song I wrote for him, Please give it a chance it's just a short little thing but it means the world to him and I would like to share it with you all tonight it's called "I'm the Greatest" Thank you"

Off they start to sing and it's a slow country song, you can tell she has put a lot of love and heart into this song and a funny little tune and I can't help but giggle at the end and all they guys are holding in their laughter and shaking because of it. I swear if Edward could cry he would be sobbing like a baby right now.

They Play true love and she dedicates it too high school friends and I just know it's us, she also plays her Wide Awake and the Crowd is just going crazy all of a sudden, Bella says to give her a minute she is going to change and introduce her next new song, and the band start to play a creepy little tune while we wait. She comes out in this black lacy corset looking outfit, it really is just too much for public and I hear Edward growl on the other side of Jasper.

"This next song I have been working on for years, it really does mean something even if you guys don't understand it. Thanks, hope you like it, here's "Bad Romance"

(Bad Romance; Written by Lady Gaga.)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance Bella Sings

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance Bella Sings

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance Bella Sings

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love Bella Sings

(Love-love-love I want your love) Jake and Seth Sing

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love Bella Sings

Love-love-love Jake and Seth Sings

I want your love Bella Sings

(Love-love-love I want your love) Jake and Seth Sing

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance Bella Sings

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance Bella Sings

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) Jake and Seth Sing

I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance Bella Sings

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Jake and Seth Sings

Caught in a bad romance Bella Sings  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Jake and Seth Sings

Caught in a bad romance Bella Sings

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance Bella Sings

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine'  
I want your love Bella Sings

(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh) Jake and Seth Sing

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love Bella Sings while running her hands down her body really slowly.

Love-love-love Jake and Seth Sings

I want your love Bella Sings

(Love-love-love I want your love) Jake and Seth

You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance Bella Sings

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance Bella Sings

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) Jake and Seth Sing

I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance Bella Sings

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Jake and Seth Sings

Caught in a bad romance Bella Sings

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Jake and Seth Sings

Caught in a bad romance Bella Sings

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance Bella Sings

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance Bella Sings

Walk, walk fashion baby Bella Sings  
Work it Jake and Seth Sings  
Move that bitch crazy Bella Sings

Walk, walk fashion baby Bella Sings  
Work it Jake and Seth Sings  
Move that bitch crazy Bella Sings

Walk, walk fashion baby Bella Sings  
Work it Jake and Seth Sings  
Move that bitch crazy Bella Sings

Walk, walk passion baby Bella Sings  
Work it Jake and Seth Sing  
I'm a free bitch, baby Bella Sings

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends Bella Sings

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends Bella Sings

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Jake and Seth Sings

I don't wanna be friends Bella Sings

(Caught in a bad romance) Jake and Seth Sings

I don't wanna be friends Bella Sings

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Jake and Seth Sings

Want your bad romance Bella Sings

(Caught in a bad romance) Jake and Seth Sings

Want your bad romance! Bella Sings

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance Bella Sings

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Jake and Seth sings

I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance Bella sings

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Jake and Seth sings

Want your bad romance Bella Sings

(Caught in a bad romance) Jake Sings

Want your bad romance Bella sings

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Jake and Seth Sings

Want your bad romance Bella Sings

(Caught in a bad romance) Jake and Seth Sings

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance Bella Sings

Bella walks off stage and is back in moments as the band finished the song off with the creepy music it started with. She is now what sorta looks like a more modern World War 1 soldier's uniform, only she has on a todays army hat on. She looks good dressed like this and the band starts to play.

Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
Cause you chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me Bella Sings

_[Chorus:]_  
This is the part of me Bella Sings  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Jake and Seth Sings  
This is the part of me Bella Sings  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Jake and Seth Sings  
Throw your sticks and your stones,  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me Bella Sings  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Jake and Seth Sings

I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me  
Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap  
You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep, and you let me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me Bella Sings

_[Chorus]  
_This is the part of me Bella Sings  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Jake and Seth Sings  
This is the part of me Bella Sings  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Jake and Seth Sings  
Throw your sticks and your stones,  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me Bella Sings  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Jake and Seth Sings

Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowin' Bella sings

oh, whoa Jake and Seth Sing

You can keep the dog from me  
It don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah,  
Except for me Bella Sings

_[Chorus]_  
This is the part of me Bella Sings  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Jake and Seth Sings  
This is the part of me Bella Sings  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Jake and Seth Sings  
Throw your sticks and your stones,  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me Bella Sings  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Jake and Seth Sings

This is the part of me Bella Sings

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Jake and Seth Sing

This is the part of me, me, me, me , me ,me, me ,me…, no Bella Sings

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Jake and Seth Sings

Throw your sticks and your stones,  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me ,me, me…, no Bella Sings

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no Jake and Seth Sings

Bella All of a sudden rips the uniform off and she has on a white lacy corset and she is walks to her right side a little and bends down and picks up the handle of what looks like a sledge hammer and starts to drag it along the stage with her. She starts to sing the wrecking ball song we have already heard and the crowd screams. They really do love this band. I can't believe it. After the song is finished they say they are going to sing a few more then call it a night, they have been at it for 2 hours now and the energy in the crowd doesn't seem to be any less, just getting to be more. Bella leaves the stage and comes back in a purple, knee length gorgeous silk dress; Jake is the one to start singing.

(Far Away; Written by Nickelback)

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know Jake Sings All by himself

_[CHORUS]_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore Bella sings

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand Jake Sings  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know Seth Sings

_[CHORUS]_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore Bella sings

So far away Seth Sings  
Been far away for far too long Bella Sings  
So far away, So far away Seth Sings  
Been far away for far too long Bella Sings  
But you know, you know, you know Seth Sings

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you Bella Sings

I have loved you all along Jake and Seth sings

And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing Bella Sings

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it Jake and Seth Sing

Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing Bella Sings

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it Jake and Seth Sings

Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go Bella Sings

She wipes a couple tears from her cheeks and then squeezes both Seth and Jakes hands and they smile at each other, she then takes a deep breath and goes into singing her next song.

(I Love You; Written by Avril Lavigne)  
La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

_[Chorus:]_  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you

Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Yeah - Oh. Oh.

Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

The boys doesn't sing with her just play along and smile at her as she pours her soul into the song. She has a smile on her lips the whole time she is singing.

(Lullaby; Written by Nickelback)

Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on...

Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Jake and Bella basically sing the whole song together and they are amazing together. The energy between them as they play, they know exactly what the other is about to do, they can read each other. They all can really.

(Smile; Avril Lavigne)

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control Bella Sings  
Oh, oh Jake and Seth Sing

But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll Bella Sings

Yooo-uuu said Bella

"Hey", They all Shout

What's your name?"  
It took one look  
and now we're not the same  
Yeah you said Bella Sings

"Hey." They all Shout

And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame Bella Sings

(Yeah) Jake and Seth Sings

And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile Bella Sings

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then Jake Sings  
oh, oh Bella Sings

I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again Jake Sings

Yooo-uuuu said Bella Sings  
"Hey" They all Shout

What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said Bella Sings

"Hey." They all Shout

And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame Bella Sings

(Yeah) Jake and Seth Sings

And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile Bella Sings

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control Bella Sings

(Yeah) Jake and Seth Sings

And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile Bella Sings

(The reason) Jake and Seth Sings

The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile Bella Sings

Everyone in the crowd seems to want this night to never end. I can see Edward is just getting scattered by all the songs and thoughts. He must be having a hard time with all the different outfits she changes into, not only that the male band members are wearing the tightest jeans ever with open shirts and they are like really buff. Like drool worthy buff, I can't believe how chiselled their Abs are. The thoughts of all the men and women in the stadium has to be getting to him. Bella starts talking into the mic.  
"We all hate when the night comes to an end. You guys have been and amazing crowd, the energy here has just been amazing. I think it's time to play another one of our first ever released songs, this is an old one, lets see if you remember it."

(Why Haven't I Heard From You; Written By Reba McEntire)

Back in 1876 an ol' boy named Bell  
Invented a contraption that we know so well  
By the 1950's they were in everybody's home  
As a crazy little thing they call the telephone  
Now there's one on every corner, in the back of every bar  
You can get one in your briefcase, on a plane or in your car Bella Sings

So tell me why, haven't I heard from you  
Tell me why, haven't I heard from you  
I say now: Darlin', honey, what is your excuse  
Why haven't I heard from you Jake and Seth Sings

Well there's no problem gettin' to me  
Baby you can dial direct  
I got call forwarding and call waiting  
You can even call collect  
The service man he told me that my phone is working fine  
And I've come to the conclusion trouble isn't with my line  
I'm sure the operator will be glad to put you thru  
So dial zero for assistance if this all confuses you Bella Sings

So tell me why, haven't I heard from you  
Tell me why, haven't I heard from you  
I say now: Darlin', honey, what is your excuse  
Why haven't I heard from you Jake and Seth Sings

There better been a flood, a landslide of mud  
A fire that burns up the wires  
And a thunder so loud with a black funnel cloud  
A natural disaster I know nothin' about Bella Sings

So tell me why, haven't I heard from you  
Tell me why, haven't I heard from you  
I say now: Darlin', honey, what is your excuse  
Why haven't I heard from you Jake and Seth Sings

So tell me why, haven't I heard from you  
Tell me why, haven't I heard from you  
I say now: Darlin', honey Jake and Seth Sings

What is your excuse, Why haven't I heard from you Bella Sings

They don't even speak just start to play another song.

(Push; Written by Avril Lavigne)

It seeing too much of you lately  
And you're starting to get on my nerves  
This is exactly what happened last time  
And it's not what we deserve  
It's a waste of my time lately  
And I'm running out of words Riley sings

If it's really meant to be  
Then you can find a way to see Jake and Seth Sings

That maybe you should just shut up  
Even when it gets tough  
Baby 'cause this is love.  
And you know when push comes to shove  
It's gonna take the both of us  
Baby, this is love  
Baby, this is love Bella Sings

Love, love, love They all Sing

It's really great to be with you  
This is how I could spend my life  
But I'm capable of taking care of myself  
So if you fuck this up then go take a hike  
It's a waste of my time shaking  
I'm not going out to search Riley Sings

If it's really meant to be  
Then you could find a way to see Jake and Seth Sings

And maybe you should just shut up  
Even when it gets tough  
Baby 'cause this is love.  
And you know when push comes to shove  
It's gonna take the both of us  
Baby, this is love  
Baby, this is love Bella Sings

You and me  
We can both start over  
Just the two of us  
We can get a little closer  
So follow me  
Honestly  
And you will see, yeah Bella and Jake Sing

Maybe you should just shut up  
Even when it gets tough  
Baby 'cause this is love.  
And you know when push comes to shove  
It's gonna take the both of us  
Baby, this is love  
Baby, this is love Bella Sings

Love, love, love Jake and Seth Sings

They Just start smiling at each other and start to play another song right away, they all know each other and it looks like they play off the energy and hyperness of the crowd they play for

(Wish you Were Here; Written by Avril Lavigne)  
_  
_I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you  
It's not like that at all  
There's a girl  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You just walked through it Bella Sings

And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here Bella Sings

Damn, Damn, Damn, Jake and Seth Sing  
What I'd do to have you here Bella  
Here, here, here Jake and Seth Sing  
I wish you were here Bella Sings  
Damn, Damn, Damn Jake and Seth Sing  
What I'd do to have you near Bella Sings  
Near, near, near Jake and Seth Sings  
I wish you were here Bella sings

I love  
The way you are  
It's who I am  
Don't have to try hard  
We always say  
Say it like it is  
And the truth  
Is that I really mi-I-iss Bella Sings

All those crazy things you said Bella Sings  
(things you said) Jake and Seth Sings  
You left them running through my head Bella Sings  
(through my head) Jake and Seth Sings

You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did Bella Sings  
(things we did) Jake and Seth Sings  
Didn't think about it, just went with it Bella Sings  
(went with it) Jake and Seth Sings  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here Bella Sings

Damn, Damn, Damn, Jake and Seth Sing  
What I'd do to have you here Bella Sings  
Here, here, here Jake and Seth Sings  
I wish you were here Bella Sings  
Damn, Damn, Damn Jake and Seth sings  
What I'd do to have you near Bella sings  
Near, near, near Jake and Seth sings  
I wish you were here Bella sings

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go Bella Sings

(Let go, oh, oh) Jake and Seth Sings

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go Bella Sings

(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go) Jake and Seth Sings

Damn, Damn, Damn, Jake and Seth Sings  
What I'd do to have you here Bella Sings  
Here, here, here Jake and Seth Sing  
I wish you were here Bella Sings  
(I wish you were here) Riley Shadows Bella's 3 Seconds Behind her  
Damn, Damn, Damn Jake and Seth Sings  
What I'd do to have you near Bella Sings  
Near, near, near Jake and Seth sings  
I wish you were here Bella sings

Damn, Damn, Damn Jake and Seth Sings  
(Damn) Riley Shadows 3 seconds behind the boys  
What I'd do to have you here Bella Sings  
Here, here, here Jake and Seth sings  
(Here) Riley shadows 3 seconds behind the boys  
I wish you were here Bella Sings  
Damn, Damn, Damn Jake and Seth sings  
What I'd do to have you near Bella Sings  
Near, near, near Jake and Seth sings  
I wish you were here Bella sings

Bella Just starts to sing her next song with a sang smile on her face, she is so gorgeous no matter what emotion is on her face, I just can't believe it. They could give her better and more covered fashion though, I will have a word with her about that. 

(Remember When; Written by Avril Lavigne)

Remember when I cried to you a thousand times  
I told you everything  
You know my feelings  
It never crossed my mind  
That there would be a time  
For us to say goodbye  
What a big surprise Bella Sings

But I'm not lost  
I'm not gone  
I haven't forgot  
These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again Bella Sings

Remember when... Jake and Seth Sing

I remember when it was together till the end  
Now I'm alone again Bella Sings

Where do I begin? Jake and Seth Sings

I cried a little bit Bella Sings

You died a little bit Jake and Seth Sings

Please say there's no regrets  
And say you won't forget  
But I'm not lost  
I'm not gone  
I haven't forgot Bella Sings

These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again Bella Sings

Remember when... Jake and Seth Sings

That was then  
Now it's the end  
I'm not coming back  
I can't pretend Bella Sings

Remember When Bella Sings

These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around Bella Sings

"Okay everyone let's start to get hyped up again, come one you know this one sing with me"

She starts jumping around the starts and messing her hair right up with her own hands and fingers and singing.

(What the Hell; Written by Avril Lavigne)

You say that I'm messin' with your head Bella Sings

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Jake and Seth Sings

All 'cause I was making out with your friend Bella Sings

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Jake and Seth Sings

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong Bella Sings

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Jake and Seth Sings

I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun Bella Sings

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Jake and Seth Sings

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy Jake and Seth Sings

All my life I've been good but now Bella Sings

Ooohhh Jake and Seth Sings

I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?" Bella Sings

What, What, What, What the hell?  
So what if I go out on a million dates? Bella Sings

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Jake and Seth Sings

You never call or listen to me anyway Bella Sings

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Jake and Seth sings

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day Bella Sings

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Jake and Seth sings

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play Bella Sings

(Yeah) Jake and Seth Sings

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" Jake and Seth Sings

(Va fan!) Riley Sings  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy Bella Sings

(Crazy!) Riley Sings

All my life I've been good but now Bella Sings

Ooohhh Jake and Seth Sings

I'm thinking "What the hell?" Bella Sings

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?" Bella Sings

La la la la la la la la Bella Sings  
Whoa, Whoa All guys

(La la la la la la la la) Bella Sings

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed Bella

(La la la la la la la la) Bella Sings

Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed Bella Sings

All my life I've been good but now Bella Sings

Ooohhh Jake and Seth Sings

I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now Bella Sings

Ooohhh Jake and Seth Sings

I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?" Bella Sings

La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la Bella Sings

"Okay last 2 song, You all should know these 2, I just have to sing them at the end of all my concerts, Just in case you never know…." She trails off and looks over to Jake who nods his head and then to Seth who does the same. Then they all look back to Riley who chuckles softly and nods his head back smiling.

"Here's another 2 soft songs I just love, "A Thousand Years"

(A Thousand Years; Written by Christina Perri)

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow Bella Sings

One step closer Jake and Seth Sings

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more Bella Sings

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this Bella Sings

One step closer Jake and Seth Sings

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more Bella Sings

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more Bella Sings

One step closer  
One step closer Jake and Seth sings

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more Bella Sings

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more Bella Sings

She just starts to sing her last song, while a soft smile plays on her lift and she wipes a couple tears away.

(Goodbye; Written by Avril Lavigne)

Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love  
I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come Bella Sings

I have to go Jake Sings  
I have to go Seth Sings  
I have to go Riley Sings

And leave you alone  
But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so Bella Sings

ooooohhhhhh Jake and Seth sing

Goodbye brown eyes  
Goodbye for now  
Goodbye sunshine  
Take care of yourself Bella Sings

I have to go Jake Sings  
I have to go Seth Sings  
I have to go Riley Sings

And leave you alone  
But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so Bella Sings

oooooohhhhhh Jake and Seth Sings

I love you so Bella Sings

ooooohhhhhh Jake and Seth Sings

La lullaby  
Distract me with your rhymes  
La lullaby Bella Sings

La lullaby  
Help me sleep tonight  
La lullaby Bella Sings

(La lullaby, la lullaby) Jake and Seth Sings

I have to go Bella sings

(goodbye) Jake and Seth sings

I have to go Bella Sings

(lullaby) Jake and Seth sings

I have to go Bella Sings

(goodbye) Jake and Seth Sings

And leave you alone  
But always know Bella Sings

(goodbye) Jake and Seth Sings

Always know Bella Sings

(brown eyes) Jake and Seth Sings

Always know Bella Sings

(goodbye) Jake and Seth Sings

That I love you so Bella Sings  
I love you so Bella Sings  
(goodbye lullaby) Jake and Seth Sings  
I love you so Bella Sings  
ooooohhhhh Riley Sings  
(goodbye) Jake and Seth Sings  
I love you so Bella Sings  
(goodbye brown eyes) Jake and Seth Sings  
I love you so Bella Sings  
(goodbye) Jake and Seth sings

I love you so  
I love you so Bella Sings

Goodbye brown eyes  
Goodbye sun shine  
Goodbye my love Bella Sings

"Thank you…." They all scream at the crowd.. " You have been amazing, Love you New York, See some of you Tomorrow I'm sure and our new 2 Disk CD is for sale as of now in the Gift Shop Please stop by and purchase some of our merchandise, Thanks again, And will any back stage pass holders please make it to the right side of the stage and have you ID's as well as your pass's and Ticket Stubs ready for security. Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause, we have banned fans that we have to keep out. Thanks again see some of you soon I hope." And Seth winks at the crowd after he's done speaking and they all head off stage." 

I look over to my family and smile, they already know that we have back stage passes; I just hope we are not part of the banned fan club.

We all start to walk toward to the right side of the stage there is a huge line up of fans here, some wining and crying saying they bought the pass there is no way it is a fake. All I can do is snort; people will try and fake anything. At least I know that I bought all of our stuff legit, at least this time I did.

They security bouncer looking huge guy, that is most defiantly a vampire, looks right at us and waves us over I walk us and show him the passes. He inspects them and says they are real and needs ID's for everyone going in and Ticket Stubs. Once we are cleared and have the go ahead and passes around our necks he tells us to walk through the door and just wait with the others, not to move or we could be kicked out. We do as we are told. As others have already been giving there warning as we are walking through the door. They have very tight security here.

Once there are about 50 of us all ready to go and the reporters are all checked in, they tell us to follow them. They take us to a private bar/ lounge, the band isn't even here yet. They tell us to make ourselves comfortable and give it some time, let the band use the bathroom and freshen up.

It takes about an hour before the band walk in, but when they do the room explodes and everyone screams. We all have to grab our ears. I notice the band doesn't have to, they must be have gotten used to it by now.

"God I love this" Seth Smirks and looks to Jake. All the guys just smile at each other. Bella just snorts and laughs;

"God you guys are such pigs, aren't you married?" Bella asks and raises her eye brow at them, all while smirking. All the guys is shrug their shoulders and lick their lips and Bella visibly shudders and I can't help but shudder with her, they are married men.

They all walk over to a couch that is reserved for the band to sit at and they all order drinks. They haven't even looked our way but you can't blame them the crowd in hear is huge and the reporters and barging in with question after question at them. Most of the questions the band has been saying none of business to them.

I just can't hold it in any more I just have to go over there after sitting here a whole hour watching them answer questions. They all look board so lets give the band some excitement.

I walk over and ask my own question,

"Isabella do you remember me?" Bella's head snaps my way and her brownish/redish eyes widen and she smiles so huge I think her face will crack and break. She launches herself at me.

"Alice, Holy Shit Alice, You're here, You are really here. I can't believe this and you watched us perform tonight. Oh you have to stick around for a while and help design some new outfits for us. Guys, This is Alice, Alice this is Jacob, Seth, Riley My boys." She turns back to me "Are you here alone or is Jasper with you?"

I smile brightly at her and say

"Everyone's here, the whole family, Everyone." I look pointedly at her smiling hoping she will know just what I'm trying to say through my eyes. "I'm also pretty sure none of us are leaving until you tell us too."

Jacob stands up and starts talking.

"Okay, I think that's enough for one night we still have 3 more night here in New York until we move on. There are free sweaters and T-Shirts also are cd's all been signed of course all over there for everyone, hope there's enough, we were supposed to sign enough for 3 nights, so should be enough for a couple things each for people enjoy. Alice grab your family lets go."

I nod my head still holding on to Bella's hand and walk over to them, they all smile as soon as they see Bella with me. I wave my hand so they will follow us, as I follow the guys out of the room. We all walk down a hallway til we come to big giant steel doors that says exit over them. We walk out to a parking lot. Not too far away if 6 trailers we walk over and all climb into one. There are the wives sitting there at U shaped couch. The Whole inside seems to be chairs and TV's and a small kitchen and bathroom at the back.

"This is a tow along trailer, we have are meetings and hang outs, slow downs and relaxation in here. No kids and No managers allowed, unless it's meeting time." Seth says as he walks over and grabs his girl and sits down and pulls her on top his lap, Riley does the same and Jake heads into the kitchen.

After Bella says hi to everyone and we all sit down, she starts talking to the women there.

"You guys are married to pigs" Bella scrunches up her nose and throws herself onto a couch and groans.

"Your just figuring that out now, what's wrong with you Bella, we knew that before we took our vows." The girl says before she kiss Seth on the lips, which he returns with no problem smiling away.

"So it's all an act?" All their eyes snap to us, like they forgot we were there.

"Yeah the guys act like sex driven mad men when around the fans, It's what our manager wants. I even have to do it, that's why some of my sons are like that. Think I wanna talk about being in someone's bed in front of millions." Bella says while sitting up and laughing at her own comment.

"How have you been Bella, How is this even possible" Of course Esme the first to ask, she looks so happy and like so could have happy tears in this moment, like she has found a long lost daughter.

Bella stiffens at the question and looks to all the bad mates. The women sitting by herself starts talking to Bella.

"Might as well tell them, not like the kid isn't going to be up soon, they have all been out about 6 hours soon. Give it another what hour." Bella took a deep breath and nodded her head. She then looked at Edward for the first time, as if she was finally notice he was here.

"Did you tell them that we had sex?" Edward frowns and shakes his head no.  
"Bet nobody knew that if a vampire had sex with a human they will have a child that is half vampire and will change the human very slowly into a half vampire. They whole thing was a long process, but that was also because my mate wasn't around to help me through it. It was a much different experience for Riley and Bree with their 3 children and much faster as well. I never really asked what was different because I never wanted to know what I missed out on, so don't ask me Carlisle" Everyone chuckled at the pout on Carlisle face because he already had his had up to ask a question.

"I was pregnant for 4 years, Bree's were just over a year, closer to year and half mark. Masen grows very slowly, they all do at least I know that he hasn't suffered from the mate/father connect not being there, Jake, Seth and Riley always make sure he's included and father kids' stuff. They grow 1 year for every 10 it would seem and he grew super slow the first few decades so I'm not sure, he seems to be around an 8 – 10 year old boys level but smart as a wipe and photographic memory. Don't promise or say something unless you mean it, those kids never forget a thing. Masen is learning to play the guitar and piano, wants to be just like his dad when he found out that I learned to play the piano for similar reasons."

"I have a son" Edward barley whispers. He is all emotional and you can tell he is self-hating right now, because he left. He thought he was doing the right thing but he could have had it all and threw it away like garbage, literally.

"Yes, he should be up soon, I know he would like to meet you, all of you really. Just give me some time to talk to him and explain. Just so you know, he doesn't know why you left, It took many years before I could think your name, by the time he was old enough to ask about you, I had come up with the story you left to protect us, by that time we were traveling, all of us" She waves to the band "I told him that it's what you all had to do at the time, he excepted it and told me when I was ready to talk more about it we would and has never asked since. So I think I need to talk to him and see what questions he wants to ask me before I let him meet you just give me some time, and hour at most."

With that Bella gets up and leaves. It doesn't take before Edward is up and following her outside.


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm a Dad

Edward's POV

I don't even know how to process this new information. I have a son. I could have been there for them all along and because of my own stupid brain wave thought process I left them.

I Edward Cullen am a dead beat dad. No that will not due. I need to marry Bella right away. I need to be a father to Masen. She said that because I wasn't here her pregnancy was harder than normal. She also said that Riley and Bree had more than one child.

I wonder if we could have more. I wonder is that something she would want. I know I would want to have more children with her, if that was possible. As I'm thinking all of this Bella is telling me she is going to talk to Masen and tell him he can meet his father and his family. Then she's gone and my chest feels as if it's being crushed, as if someone is ripping my heart out, only takes me seconds to process I can't have her out of my sight. I'm up and following out the door before I can really confirm what I am doing.

"Bella, wait we need to talk please." She stops and stiffens on her way to the other trailer down from where we are. She slowly turns around.

"I thought that's what you wanted, was for me to tell your son that you are here to see him?" Her brow furrows in the middle and I want to wipe it away her confusion.

"Yes.. No.. Yes.." I take a deep breath and reach slowly with my palm up hoping she will take my hand. "I want to talk about us, I want to apologize for not being here when you needed me the most. I thought I was being selfish by staying but I was so, so very wrong. I was being selfish by leaving, weather Masen is here or not. I was being selfish for taking your love for granted and not seeing what was right in front of me and listening to the words you were saying and the way your heart and soul touched mine. I'm sorry Beautiful Bella. I can never say those words enough to you or our son. I am so, so very much sorry for my action and decisions and not taking in what was best for my family, I promise with everything that's in me I will not make a decision without your approval first." By the end of my speech she had a few tears in her eyes and she let out a shaky laugh at the end of my speech. She reached out and took my hand and smiled softly at me.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you to show up and say those words? 95 years I think is what it's been. I stopped counting really, besides Masens age is how I know. I know that I still love you, I feel it in my soul, I feel like you can see and feel my soul. I feel like a can see and feel yours but what happens when you decided this isn't the life you want or I'm not what you want, you ripped my heart and soul apart. I was a shell of the person I was before until I figured out I was pregnant with your child. Then I realised I get to always keep the best part of you. At least that's what I tried to tell myself. Masen is the best part of us all. I see so much of Charlie in him at times, I swear he's got the "Boys get away" Stink eye down pat. I bet you could find some of your parents in there too. He looks just like you and takes after you a lot. He has some of a free spirit to him. He is so full of energy and happiness, it's awesome being a parent to him, I couldn't take you breaking his heart. I know he will fall in love with all of you and I know if you leave it will break him just like it did me." I reach up and wipe the few stray tears that have slipped out and say

"I promise to never leave your side until you send me away. I know my family wont leave knowing about Masen, the only reason that they left is because I convinced them It was the right thing. They are all screaming at me inside my head to fix this, to make sure we can all stay with you, we will stay in hotel room or get our own trailers or something, we have tons of our own money let us travel and tour with you guys, let us take the kids when you practice and stuff, please baby I love you so much, I'm sorry I lied. I know it was wrong, I have been miserable ever since. I love you so much Bella." I slowly lean down to kiss her, fully expecting her to pull away. Instead all I feel is her throw her arms around my neck and she presses her lips to mine hard, and we both deepen the kiss. I can't believe the fireworks and electricity running through my body. I can't believe I actually had the nerve to leave her. My son being conceived or not, she is my mate and I failed her. We break apart both breathing heavily, even though it's not needed.

"Please, always stay, for both of us, I have missed you so much." She kisses me again and I can't help myself but to reach down and grab her bottom and pull her closer to me. She just wraps her legs around my waist and we just continue to kiss very deeply and passionately until we hear voices inside the other trailers and break away. I'm still holding her to me by her bottom, she still has her arms around my neck all we do is smile at each other. "Marry Me Bella" I say. She smiles brightly at me as says "YES" and kisses me again but then breaks the kiss and looks at me very seriously.

"You just need the approval of our son." Then she jumps out of my arms and takes off towards her trailer leaving me stunned, she is laughing the whole way. It's nice to see her being this playful and be this playful right back with her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I yell after her as I starting to run at a human pace after her. I catch up to her in no time and wrap my arms around her waist and swing her around in the air. She curls her knees up into my chest. I can't help but laugh and smile at her.

"Yes, I know he wants to meet you, all of you, but you, well lets just say I know he has been missing having his own special little connection with his father. Yes he has Uncles that love him very much but it's not the same as having a father or a grandfather or a grandmother or a mother. Come on, He will love you, just don't leave and break his heart. Even if he tells you to leave, tell him you are going for a walk or a hunt but you will be back to talk more, he might just need time but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to spend time with you he is just scared that you will leave us again, remember he's my little protector. Okay?"

I nod my head and put her down on her feet and grab her hand and squeeze it. She squeeze back with more force than I expect but she is now half vampire. She leads the way to the very next trailer and opens the door. There is are 2 heart beats in the trailer. We walk to the back and Masen is laying there with his eyes open. He see's his mom and smiles and jumps into her arms hugging her. When he pulls back and see's me his smile gets even bigger.

"Dad…. You came back for us. You found us, It worked." He launches himself into my arms and all I can do is hug him back. I feel him crying on my shoulder and I brush my hand through his hair. He smells like honey, strawberries and dirt, a combination of us both and kinda reminds me of bugs, I knew in this moment if I could I would be crying.

"I'm here bug and I'm never leaving again. I promise you that. I love you and your mom so much. I will do everything to make sure you both are always smiling. Okay?" He nods his head into my shoulder and neck curve and never lets up on his hug.

"Would you like to come to the adult's trailer with us and meet my family. Your other aunts and uncles and my parents, your grandparents." He nods his head and just tightens his arms around my neck. I just chuckle and kiss the side of his forehead were I could reach. He had scruffy redish hair. He was absolutely beautiful in every way. He was my precious little man, my little bug.

"Come on bug I'll carry you over there."

"Mommy call's me that." He lifts his head for the first time and smiles at me.

"What's that? Bug?" He nods his head. "Well great minds think alike. Right?" He just laughs at that.

We head over to the trailer and he is telling me everything about his cousins and asking me question if there any other cousins and what are they like and will they like him and he is just a bundle of energy and so much like a sponge ready to learn. I have fallen completely in love with him and it's only been 3 minutes. I really can't wait to have more. I whole handful, 2 if she will let me, we have forever right, doesn't have to be all at once. I am over 200 years old and I have a son. I swing my arm around Bella's shoulder and smile down at her and she smiles widely at me. In that moment Masen notices.

"Does this mean we are going to be a real family, just like my aunts and uncles?" I stop and pull Bella close cause this is the moment of truth for us.

"If you approve of it, I would love to marry your mother and have you both take on the Cullen last name. I want us to be a Family, real family together, always and forever. Is that something you would like?"

He jumps out of my arms and screams at me in excitement.

"Are you crazy that's all I have ever wanted. I know that's what would make mom happen, so yes, please marry her as soon as you can. Do he stop in Las Vegas on the tour mom?"

I can't help but laugh at him and he jumps back into my arms and says " I love you both so very much. Please always stay with us or at least mom."

"I promise we will never leave your mom's side again. For as long as we both shall live." He nods his head and says that sounds perfect. We all finish our walk towards the trailer but before we get there I stop them and reach into my jacket pocket and pull out the ring box. I forgot that was in there. I snap it open in front of all of us.

"It was my mothers, my real mothers Elizabeth's, I would love for you to wear this Bella, unless you want something different." I never thought it might not be her style.

"Oh Edward, I love it. I would be honored to wear your mother's engagement ring. Does that mean we are telling everyone?"

"I would love nothing more to tell everyone. Does your tour really make a stop in Vegas or should we go to the court house or do you want a huge fancy wedding? Just tell me, we both know Alice could have anything ready in a week. I want to start this right, as husband and wife and son." I smile down at my son, who is beaming back at me. "I know it's a old notion but I'm old and I just can't wait to have you as my wife." I say proudly, because the thought of calling her my wife makes my skin and whole body tingle with electric shock feelings.

I forgot how close we were to the other adults because the all come busting out of the trailer talking all at once. Some congratulating and some cursing me and asking Bella if I had brain washed her. Bella was the first to speak.

"No guys, no brainwashing, we all know I have always loved Edward. Masen deserves a father and I know we don't have to get married for us to be a family it's what I want, truly want in my heart, it's what Edward wants and what our son wants, we asked him. So yes we have a lot of talking but we are mates, true love soul mates so we have eternity to figure all the little details out and talk and everything." She smiles at everyone and raises one eye brow, they just nod their heads saying ok to her smiling softly at her.

Next thing I know not only her 3 brothers but my 2 brothers and father are saying if I break either of their hearts, they will break every one of my limbs including my private one. Yikes, threat heard loud and clear but wasn't needed guys. Nothing could make me leave them. I need them let the air I breath or the blood I drink. I can't wait to take my family hunting. To be the provider and find them there meals and share with them, it's the ultimate vampire experience. I can't believe I have a son and soon to be wife, Bella.

"Okay are you hungry bug" He nods his head. "What do you want food or are you thirsty?" He smiles and says "Both, I would like to do for, you know" he says while looking around "Then can we go get pie, I love pie and ice cream mom." He smiles and bats his eyes at his mom. She laughs so softly at him and says yes to go get dressed we are all here waiting for him. He jumps out of my arms and runs to his trailer. She turns to everyone.

"Okay anyone with a V-Card comes with us, the rest stays here and watches the kids." Everyone breaks up into laughter at with she just said.

"Oh that's not what I mean, not virgin, I mean, oh well you all know what I mean, silly people you are, get your minds out of the gutters." She grabs my hand and starts to walk towards the trailer, by the time we get there Masen's just coming out.

"You gonna change now mom? Retia is still sleeping she shouldn't be up til you have me back and it's time for breakfast. You will tell her I can have Pie and Ice Cream for breakfast and I will eat a good lunch. I wanna try one of those New York style hot dogs and chilli Cheese Fries. Dad will you take me to find all the perfect New York food to try while mom has practice this afternoon, I already got to play in the stadium while they practiced. Please, Please, Please?"

Who could say no to those bright green eyes, they reminded me of my mothers and the ones Carlisle had seen on myself as a human.

"Sure of course bug. Why don't you go ask the rest of the guys if they want to go see a baseball game all us guys, we can take your cousins since your 3 uncles will be with your mom and your aunts and grandma maybe can go shopping or spa, go ask them if that all sounds good." He smiles and takes off for the crowd in the parking lot. Gotta love middle of the night, no one around to watch my speed machine run, I think that's why they don't let him out around anyone too often. Even the vampire world shouldn't find out about him, who knows what they would try and do to the children, any of them.

"Okay I figure we will have to order another trailer but if anyone wants to stay with Masen for the next few night so we could have some alone time?" She didn't even get to finish before all 3 couples in my family were bouncing up and down with their hands in the air. Even Masen had to laugh. We went inside the trailer for her to change.

**Hope you have enjoyed the story so far give me a few more days and I will have up Chapter 5, I was thinking the hunt and a daddy's dad with the 4 Cullen men and all the kids. Hmmmm that could be a fun day but who gets messed with more out of the 4 Cullen men, and who laughs the hardest at them.**


	5. Edward Pov

**Authors Note's;**

**Okay so I was thinking of a twist to this story and I think you will like it, a little competition for Edward. I hope you enjoy this story, I have enjoyed writing it. I like the whole band member thing might play around with it some more and make a different story with no vampires. **

**Please ask any question you may have, or anything thing you might like to say, but nothing hateful please.  
I figured Isabella should have a voice some were between Avril Lavigne and Taylor Swift not Katy Perry, even if I did use one of her songs.  
Jake I was thinking a raspy voice somewhere around the sound of Nickelback singers.  
Seth I was thinking that he can change his voice he raps in a Kid Rock deep voice but sings more with a Eminem where when he sings for his daughter not raps. He has a soft kinda kiddy voice, because in the end Seth still looks like a kid.  
I do not claim to own twilight, just like to write like everyone else, please read and review. **

**Isabella 21 ( She was 17 when he left and 4 year pregnancy that you will get more details on over course, I am working on that writing slowly, that will be the next chapter. This will explain their story better I guess.)  
Jake 27 (Hasn't looked any older)  
Seth 18 (Hasn't looked any older)  
Riley 24 (Changed at age)**

**Now let me stop talking and get on with the story;**

Edward POV

Taking my family out on a hunt had to been the single best experience of my life. To watch their natural beast take over and to watch Masen growl at Bella and her growl right back and him cower away, knowing that she was in command, was amazing but as soon as I let my growl out they both knew to look at me, there eye's black as coal, their vampire had taken over and the biggest smile came over their faces and they both tackled me laughing, I couldn't help but laugh also.

My boy was full of questions and couldn't get enough of any of our answers. Watching all the children find their food was amazing. There were 4 half vampire children and to watch them fight over there food was awesome. If I could cry I would have tears of joy in my eye's, that for sure.

The twinkle in their eyes when Uncle Emmett said he found a family of bears. Normally we wouldn't touch children animals or females that could become pregnant or are currently with child, but I couldn't care less in this moment and I told the kids to go for it. Who could get there 1 year old bear down first? There were 4 young bears and 4 kids I said "To have at it, who's gonna win first"

"Emmett put his money on Charlie, I said no way my boy wins this, Jasper said that Steph was pretty quick and small and he had his money on her, Riley smiled and said no way his youngest girl had it, it was all Rosie he said and I had to laugh when Rosalie said "Fucking right, You go Rosie you kick some butt. My moneys on her, Next thing I know even all the girls have their bets laid down.

"Now can we go dad?" Masen is tapping his foot on the ground grinning away at me.

"You act like you use to this bug, of course, please proceed and win your old man some money." His face breaks into the biggest grin I have ever seen on a child. You can tell he wants to make me proud so bad and no matter what I will praise him and give him some pointers and help him learn more, isn't that what this is all about. Making him feel like he can do no wrong and that he is my special little man, no matter how many mistakes he makes, that I will always be here to pick him up when he falls, I will always be here to teach him new things and save his butt when in trouble.

With those thoughts I couldn't help but look over to Bella, who was watching me watch Masen, I stuck my hand out to her and nodded my head for her to come here to me and of course she walked right over to me. I whispered into her hair that I loved her; she just squeezed my middle in return. Life could not get any better than this.

Of course the kids sucked at the fight, the bears kept throwing them all off of their back into the mud. The kids were dirtier than ever, and laughing so hard they could barley fight but Masen had this determination about him and he finally attacked right at the bears chest and sank his teeth in. When he drained his bear he came running right at me.

"Did you see me daddy, I did it I won" He jumped right into my arms and I couldn't help but beam right back at him.

"You did it bug, it was all you, next time though….." And of course I started whispering secrets to my son hoping to help him improve his approach of attack.

"Also as your Uncles over there, know best ideas of attack they are really good fighters. In fact all you children should learn to fight you never know when it will come in handy."

"I don't want the kids fighting, they fight enough as it is, plus we need to talk about some things."

With that everyone tell us to takes some time to ourselves and enjoy getting to know each other. The really crappy part is that we only have hours, when we really need years to mate properly.

Bella grabs my hand smiling away at me and pulls me away from our family saying "We both love you Masen, very much, we both promise you will spend the day with daddy while I'm at practice, we just need to do some adult talking, see you soon bug." Off we were running through the forest, I'm not even sure where we are going. She is not too far in front of me, I could reach out and grab her if I want.

I don't know how far we have run but I do know that my lovely mate jumps me when I'm not really paying attention -I was too busy watching her ass move as she ran I guess-, We both drop to the forest floor, laughing the whole way we are rolling downhill. She looks into my eyes when we land softly with me on top of her, we slowly kisses each other. Trying to show our love for each other in our kisses and touches toward each other.

I of course turn it into a deep passionate kiss. She starts to rip my shirt from my body and I can't help but do the same. We are both naked and I am still on my back with her straddling me.

"Edward, I want you, I need you, forever" She whispers before she catches my lips against hers.

"I am yours, only yours, forever yours, nobody else has or will ever have me but you baby" I whisper right back into are kiss. I can feel her hot wet core rubbing against my hard shaft. I grip her hips trying to still her but she just shifts downwards and takes me all inside herself. I don't even get to ask if she is sure about this.

I moan out in pleasure, feeling her wrap around me, this is even better than I remember.

"Bella, don't stop" I moan against her lips.

"I wasn't planning on it" Was her snarky response as she lifts herself up and impales herself back down on my cock.

I moan out from the feelings she is giving me. She is moving up and down on my cock so hard I can't even think, all I can do is hold on to her hips. I must make myself out last her, she must get her release first, I keep chanting this over and over in my head.

"You feel to good Bella, my love" I groan as she swirls her hips around.

"Touch me Edward" With those words I slip my hand down between us, to where we were joined together.

I rubbed my thumb against her swollen clit. She threw her head back and I could feel you muscles tense and grip me like a vice. She was screaming, groaning, growling and purring my name out.

I wasn't ready to let my orgasm take me over just yet. I flipped her over on her stomach and raised her up on her knees and drove back into her. I momentarily released Bella's hips, leaning forward to gather up her hair, which he wound around his right hand. Then, with my left hand back on her hip, steadying her, I pulled her head up and began to pound into her, my flesh slapping against hers. I grunted in pleasure as she met each furious thrust, her gasps and shrieks escalating in volume as my hips piston furiously toward her promised release. Her cries became higher pitched, and I could feel her inner muscles pulsing and rippling along my length, bringing me tantalisingly close to release.

The sight of her alone had me spilling inside of her, her name the only thing falling from my lips, as she clamped down on me for a second time.

As we moved and rolled together I fell out of her but nothing could compare to the feeling of her cuddling into me, she lays her head down in the crook of my neck and shoulder, are chests are touching, we were both breathing heavily, neither of us needing that deep of a breath.

Bella went back to find the rest of the band for practice and sound check for tonight's concert. I decided that I needed some bonding time with Masen. He already wanted to go for a walk down the main streets and find a hot dog vender, shudders, why my son actually wants to eat one of those, I will never understand. He says it's for the experience, "Can't knock it, till you try it", that's what he told me. Unfortunately as much as I know he was joking, it hurt because I could never enjoy real human food with my son. No matter how much I may have just enjoyed a hunt with him, but I will enjoy watching him experience a thing, that's what it's all about right.

Masen kept a hold of my hand dragging me down the street wanting to see everything. The first thing we went to do was go see a Yankee game. He told me we could fulfill a few different things he wanted to do. He wanted to get a hot dog, he wanted both us to wear giant foam fingers and cheer our hearts out and he wanted to shake hands with Hiroki Kuroda, he wanted his auto graph. Of course I threw money around and got us into the locker room after the game to meet the players. He ended up getting a ball signed by the whole team and the couple coaches. He kept saying his uncles and cousins were going to be so jealous. I couldn't be more proud of that smile that adored his face.

I took him to see the many different museums around the city. There was so much for us to do and see. We went to the Bronx Zoo, The New York Aquarium, The New York Central Park Zoo, We walked around Central Park, fed the ducks and different birds, we didn't go but we did look close toward the Statue of Liberty, he said he wanted his mom to come with us over to Ellis Island to see her. I couldn't have agreed more with him.

By the time we had done everything that was on our laughable list we went by, it was 4 o'clock. There concert didn't start until 9 tonight, so they were expected to be in the studio for practice and some writing and playing around with new sounds. They also had an interview that they had to do for the new album that was being released.

She also had to meet with her publicist and her press release manager about new her new ad's and the bands new ad's that they would like to do and release. Then they will all have to make to their way over to the garden's center for their sound check and light show set up.

I figure they should be there now setting up. She told me she is given a couple hours before the show the help the kids settle in and the nanny puts him the bed.

When we walked down through all halls we could hear them playing away, this was a song I had never heard before. The piano work was just starting as we were walking up to the rest of my family sitting in the front row. She started singing the short song beautifully.

**Black Star (Written by - Avril Lavigne)**

Black star…

Black star  
Forever you will be  
A shining star…

Shining star  
Be whatever you can be  
A rock star…

Rock star  
You will always be  
A Black star…

Black star…

Black star…  
Black star…

Black star…

Black star…

Next thing I next a short little beady man walked out on to the stage. And started directing orders at the band, in his mind he figured he owned them and that them should bend over to his every whim. He still couldn't figure out why Isabella wouldn't fuck him, he figured it had to do with the age difference. He could and would never understand she has and will always be mine.

I didn't realise how tight I was squeezing my arm rest until Esme, who I had seated myself beside, reached over and started to rub my hand. Masen had gone off with the other children to pay around the concert hall; of course they had all their nannies with them. When I started to actually listen to what was being said I knew this next song could quiet possibly be the death of me.

"Okay enough of all this playing around we need to start the real practice. I want the other new song to be premiered tonight. Let's hear Slut like you being played. We don't want tonight's performance to be some sappy love thang…."He just stared at them all really hard, his gazed had this way of almost making you feel dirty, this was the manager they had been set up with, I would have to do something about this, but before I could say anything a new man appeared out for behind stage and started yelling at this man and this new man was most defiantly a vampire, in fact I had seen him some where before.

Carlisle's thoughts instantly answered my questions, this was Garrett, he was the bands manager and this other man was just the manager of the Garden. He was about to be put into his place.

"EXCUSE ME….. You do not tell my band what they are playing. If they want to all of a sudden play a song no one has ever heard before then they more than can. Some of their greatest hits have come that way. Back off…."

"Well excuse me is I have a certain crowd that has settled up outside already waiting to see them and her new possible boyfriend. The rumors going around and the crap with the new campaign that you have going on well there are thousand camped out, out there all waiting, they want the image not the real thing, just give the people what they want.

With that the man turn around and walk away grumbling the whole way about not getting enough respect for all these children, as he sneered in his mind. Little did he know we were all much older than him in his 45 years. It was all very laughable in the end, but one thing did make my dead heart feel like it jumped a beat. New Boyfriend….. By the thoughts of every one of the management team members she was to be dating the actor, model, singer that was in the new ads with her months ago. The hers and his line of Dior perfume.

**Slut Like You (Written by Pink)**

I'm not a slut, I just love love (Bella Sings out)

(Bella laughs, while sticking her hand in her hair and dancing in center stage, her feet haven't moved but her knees and hips and shoulders are doing the twist and swaying moving all while her hand is in her hair.)

Tell me something new  
Cause I've heard this  
Okay I'll fuck you  
A little taste test ( Bella Sings )

You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend (Jake, Seth and Riley sings)

And they think we fall in love  
But that's not it  
Just want to get some  
Ain't that some shit ( Bella Sings)

You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend ( Jake, Seth, and Riley sings)

Yeah, yeah yeah (They all Sing)

I got a little piece of (Bella Sings)  
you-hoo (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
And it's just like (Bella Sings)  
woo-hoo (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
Wham Bam thank you Ma'am (Bella Sings)  
Boo-hoo (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice) 

I'm a slut like you  
You say you're looking for a (Bella Sings)  
foo-ool (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
And I'm just like (Bella Sings)  
"me too" (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
I'm gonna let ya know the (Bella Sings)  
truth (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
I'm a slut like you (Bella sings)

Sitting with my friends  
And we're picking  
who we might let in  
Them boys are starving (Bella Sings)

They're just our little friend  
They're just our little friend  
They're just our little friend (Jake, Seth and Riley Sings)

Listen you little fucker  
You think you call the shots  
I just bought you some  
Drink up your ride's gone  
This might be fun (Bella sings)

You're now my little friend  
You're now my little friend  
You're now my little friend (Jake, Seth and Riley sings)

Yeah, yeah yeah (They all sing Together)

I got a little piece of (Bella Sings)  
you-hoo (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
And it's just like (Bella Sings)  
woo-hoo (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
Wham Bam thank you Ma'am (Bella sings)  
Boo-hoo (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)

I'm a slut like you  
You say you're looking for a (Bella sings  
foo-ool (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
And I'm just like (Bella Sings)  
"me too" (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
I'm gonna let ya know the (Bella Sings)  
truth (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
I'm a slut like you (Bella Sings)

You don't win a prize with your googly eyes  
I'm not a cracker jack  
You can't go inside  
Unless I let you Jack... or Sam  
F*ck what's your name again?  
You male come now  
You caveman sit down  
You shh don't ruin it, wow  
Check please (Bella Sings)

I, I've got a little piece of you  
And it's just like (Bella Sings)  
woo (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
Wham Bam thank you Ma'am (Bella Sings)  
Boo-hoo (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
I'm a slut like you (Bella Sings)  
Woo-hoo(The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
Looks like the joke's on (Bella Sings)  
you-hoo (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
So go home and cry like (Bella Sings)  
boo-hoo (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
I'm a slut like you (Bella Sings)

I got a little piece of (Bella Sings)  
you-hoo (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
And it's just like (Bella Sings)  
woo-hoo (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
Wham Bam thank you Ma'am (Bella Sings)  
Boo-hoo (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
I'm a slut like you  
You say you're looking for a (Bella Sings)  
foo-ool (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
And I'm just like (Bella Sings)  
"me too" (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
I'm gonna let ya know the (Bella Sings)  
truth (The Boys sing in a higher than normal voice)  
I'm a slut like you, slut like you (Bella Sings)

To say I was in shock would have been an understatement. My mouth was hanging open and all Bella did was wink at me and turned around and asked Jake to come and sing with her. Jake smiled and walked up and started playing his guitar.

Kryptonite (Written by 3 Doors Down)

I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon (Bella Sings)

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah (Jake Sings)

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end (Bella Sings)

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite (Bella and Jake Sing together)

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down (Bella Sings)

You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground (Jake Sings)

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite (Bella and Jake Sings Together)

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite (Bella and Jake Sings Together)

Yeah! (Seth Yell, Sings Out)

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite ( Bella and Jake Sing Together)

Oh, whoa, whoa  
Oh, whoa, whoa  
Oh, whoa, whoa (Seth and Riley Sing Together)

Next thing I know before they can start to play another song, a man start to call out Bella's name. Not Isabella, no Bella, as if he is a long lost friend of hers. She turns towards the side stage and smiles.

"Rob" He walks towards her pulling him into his arms, giving her a big, intimate hug and kissing her on the cheek. Worst part is she allows it and smiles back at this Rob guy.


End file.
